


venom on my tongue

by avengstark



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Other, Weed, big fluff, i just wanted to post something, i will actually work on this if you want, uwu, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: high venomeddie. that’s it that’s the thing.





	venom on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i wrote this coming down from a high the other day and i just rlly wanted to post some venomeddie so have this. i’ll probably write more to it actually?? high adventures w venomeddie ig. so let me know if you want that!! [this was the first venomeddie thing i attempted]

“Learning, Eddie.” 

Venom had begun to say, when they recognised genuine terms of human endearment, or when they caught one or two of the references Eddie had made about a film he’d watched. Venom didn’t care too much about humanity in general, just more specifically for Eddie, so anything their human could show them, Venom was more than glad to learn. 

It had been a hard day for the two of them, both physically and mentally, as there’d been quite a few bodies to drop over the city. “I have something else I could show you. Eddie hummed, thinking out loud despite not having to. “What, Eddie?” Venom squirmed curiously, Eddie felt the curiosity at the corner of his mind. “What are you doing?” Venom questioned, as Eddie started to roll some slip of paper, was that paper, before lighting it on fire. ‘It’ll be okay. Promise.’ Eddie thought, reassuring the symbiote. Venom made a noise of discomfort, though they trusted Eddie. It wasn’t long before the fire went out quickly, the paper not being affected by it, which Venom found strange. “It isn’t paper.” Eddie laughed, “It’s a blunt.” Eddie knew that wouldn’t make any sense to Venom, but he didn’t feel like going further. “You smoke,” Eddie took a hit, coughing a little before continuing “and then you start to feel different, but it’s a good kind of different. A stress reliever if you will.” Eddie explained, taking another hit. “Let me know if you feel anything.” Eddie took a few more hits, before putting the roach away and laying back on the bed. He fumbled around for the remote and turned the television on for some background noise. 

Venom started to stir in Eddie, before making their way out of their shoulder and wrapping around slightly so that they could look at Eddie. Eddie let out a laugh, the high starting to kick in though even a little of the effect would feel foreign to Venom. “You feel it too, huh?” “Yes.” 

Eddie burst into a fit of giggles, his face breaking out into a grin so wide that his eyes crinkled by the sides. It was infectious, Venom’s teeth bared and they let out a deep laugh of their own, swirling around Eddie’s arm ever so slightly. “Nice, Eddie.” Eddie nodded in agreement, allowing his eyes to fall shut. Venom nearly huffed at that, stretching forward ever so slightly. They pondered for a moment, before licking across Eddie’s cheek. “Eyes open, Eddie.” His eyes were watering slightly, pronouncing the colour in them and Venom enjoyed it. Though they were always connected to Eddie, they didn’t have a constant visual of him, at least not one like this. Venom gave out a hum, leaning forward to nuzzle Eddie’s cheek. “Hey, love.” Eddie grinned, placing his hand against Venom’s own cheek and running his thumb in a half circle. “Do you like it?” “Yes.” Venom responded, enjoying how Eddie felt, relaxed. 

Tendrils spread out across Eddie’s chest, resting close to him, blending into his skin. Venom never could get close enough to Eddie. Eddie let out another giggle as Venom squirmed around him, trying to get as close to their human as possible. “S-stop. It tickles.” Eddie responded half heartedly, his free hand going to rest across his chest where the tendrils had spread out, his fingers curling into them gently. Venom stretched out across Eddie’s hand, wrapping around his fingers with a pleasant hum. “We like this.” They spoke, slipping back into his shoulder slightly but their head still tucked underneath Eddie’s neck. “Yes, love- you’re tired aren’t you?” “Long day, Eddie.” Eddie gave a soft hum in agreement, moving to run his thumb over Venom’s cheek again. “We did good today. You always do.” “WE.” Venom corrected, eyes narrowing at Eddie slightly. “Hungry, Eddie.” 

“Oh shit, yeah, getting high does that.”


End file.
